This invention relates generally to an improved driving band for use in artillery shells, to an improved artillery shell employing such driving band, and methods of making the driving band and assembling same in the shell. In addition, the improved band according to the invention may have other applications, e.g., as a sealing ring in deep well drilling installations or wherever a rubber band of high integrity and low elasticity is required.
In conventional weapon systems, there is a continuing need to improve ballistic performance while reducing ammunition production and fabrication costs. It is known that increased fire power, i.e., the ability to take out a target effectively at a longer range or more effectively at a conventional range, can be obtained by employing spin-stabilized projectiles using driving bands which are either retained or discarded during firing.
Heretofore, plastic driving bands have been employed and have resulted in substantial reduction in barrel wear while providing excellent effectiveness against targets. The plastic driving bands commonly are bonded by suitable adhesives to the artillery shell casings with shallow undercuts being provided under the band in the shell casing.
To be acceptable for military applications, the driving bands must be capable of surviving the stress of firing under severe ballistic and environmental conditions. For example, the bands must be capable of satisfactory performance even after being conditioned at extremely low temperatures such as minus 40.degree. F.